


【底特律康汉拉郎/罗马AU】Clandestine Honey-第一章

by number55555



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), FISH-Real prison rape, The Shawshank Redemption
Genre: M/M, Roma AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 没啥目标性的练笔，随便写随便看看，没查bug，错别字满屏幕，不用捉虫历史参考BBC纪律片《古罗马:一个帝国的兴起和衰亡》里的第三集，外加犹太那位了不起的大人物约瑟夫斯《犹太战记》但事先声明，我不是专门的历史学家，文里必然存在大量的OOC，错误知识和盲区，只是随！便！写！随！便!看!看!务必不要跟我较真。再次警告：故事描述和真实历史人物无关，OOC，历史盲区，文章内任何民族矛盾和形容只代表当时或可存在的社会关系，和作者本人对历史和民族的态度无关





	【底特律康汉拉郎/罗马AU】Clandestine Honey-第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥目标性的练笔，随便写随便看看，没查bug，错别字满屏幕，不用捉虫  
> 历史参考BBC纪律片《古罗马:一个帝国的兴起和衰亡》里的第三集，外加犹太那位了不起的大人物约瑟夫斯《犹太战记》  
> 但事先声明，我不是专门的历史学家，文里必然存在大量的OOC，错误知识和盲区，只是随！便！写！随！便!看!看!务必不要跟我较真。  
> 再次警告：故事描述和真实历史人物无关，OOC，历史盲区，文章内任何民族矛盾和形容只代表当时或可存在的社会关系，和作者本人对历史和民族的态度无关

有趣的是你并无法说清自己的想法从何而来，却忽然决定要做某件事，并且一定要将它做好，这冲动，大概是能被称作灵感或欲望的玩意儿，是在凡夫俗子的理解中和神一样从天而降的魔力，带着华彩的旋风香气，勾引着理性的人去做不理智的事，甚至不计成本，不惜代价。  
当然，这里所言的“成本或代价”也是相对而言，就像世间万物总能在一定的规则下被分入不同的阶级——穷人的绑架或谋杀兴许只为了几个塔连特；贵族的犯罪则多为了寻求更伟大的理想，例如刺进凯撒胸口的匕首，罗马城入夏那场可疑的大火……在这个国度内，灵感，或称为犯罪的别名，只是无可说破，毕竟渔民手里的珍珠哪个还不沾满了撬开贝母的腥臭呢。  
政客嘴里不好听的说法是：只有荷马史诗里的帕里斯才愿意为世上最美的女人倾尽他的王朝和国家，现实中，这样的蠢蛋又怎么能够爬上权力的宝座。真正美丽的事物终将消失，且还会因富足加快腐朽。  
所以，这世上也就少数些虔诚的工匠和诗人会相信灵感不是富人的牙缝里抠出的黄油，不是金钱，奴隶和女人，不是任何一种能被现实满足的饥渴，而是灵感，是缪斯的赠吻，是灵感本身。就这种荒诞的想象力是他们的艺术灵感拥有了梦般迷离又不可控制的高贵根本，其余的，便只是些凡夫俗子的灵感了——例如贵族的灵感，除去其与贪婪等价的破坏力外平平无奇；常人的灵感便大多受制于“生存”二字，是连床笫间的自由都要放在利益天平上衡量一番，爱谁和娶谁，脑袋和裤裆里的物件完全是两回事。  
于是公共浴室（别名妓院）的生意经久不衰的也就理由充分了。很大程度上，在这地方寻欢作乐的人消耗的富贵和诗人献给神庙的贡品一样，只取决于灵感对他们的控制和磨难。越甘心为一两个屁股奶子的漂亮神魂颠倒，活得越是空亏，越是需要将趋炎附势的面具挂在脸上，戴在屌和屁股上，再半软不硬的塞或被塞进没多少汁水可言的干管子，温柔又虚伪的赞颂道“看在钱的份上，您可真是我的贵人”。  
可你走进来，裹着单薄的布料走进烟缭水湿的场子，你就和他们一样。你尚可骄傲自己还没给生活逼迫去迷恋某个下贱的肉块，去尽情嘲笑堕落的人，反正他们还沉浸在浴室里贩卖的“缪斯”，没工夫理周遭盯视的眼睛……也可能，愿意在大庭广众中寻欢作乐的嫖客多半清楚众生和你类似，难舍身上的矜持，而他们正乐得赤裸着屁股嘲笑你们的不快乐，干着身下贩肉的娼妓或奴隶，脑子却好似在你的脑子，操你们这些贵妇王孙的高贵和傲慢——脱下甲胄和铐镣，没了姓氏和血统，任何人只留下黑白黄的皮肤，胖瘦美丑，神最初创造的形体和七情六欲，人最本真的特征——在这般混乱的时代内，他们有一千万种说法教唆你接受自己骨子里的卑贱，求你大可放心舔掉酒汁黏在唇上的甜腻，恬不知耻的注视他们，这群不知羞的畜生卷在角落里操着彼此，他们呼呼做喘的激情被水声淹没，像鱼市里爬跨的狗般下贱，他们纠缠的身体让你想到亚特兰大的沙漠，那寸草不生的魔鬼之地内爬满丑陋的蝮蛇，无足的长虫即便被神塑造得如此邪恶，仍忘却不了罪恶的滋味，成群聚在水泽草堆的阴影里交配，缠在毒坑里的肢体编织成恶心的肉瘤，没日没夜的滚动。  
这后面的麻烦事就在于产卵了。终归罗马人不是埃及的毒蛇，随便下一丘卵子给你踩碎，碾成裹了砂砾的热毒炒蛋。这城市里降生的无名胎种，不算连娘亲一并卡死的，多半就是被丢掉的，丢到荒郊野外喂狼狗的也无所谓。最麻烦的，就是被丢进下水道的那种。  
人类的小卵子不大不小，刚好够卡进下水弯道，寄居在里面，烂在里面，滚上全罗马人的屎尿后发出来的气味就是字面意思上的恶心。当经营公共浴室的老东家开始借他们养在议会里的口舌喋喋不休于当代人如何漠视先祖、糟蹋了伟大帝国留给后生的最伟大的建筑之一、下水道时，你就知道你又该派人去掏尸体了。  
这可不是件容易的事，从监工到爬进管道掏粪的都不容易。幸运在于拜伦•哈利是从参军的第一个年头开始就没挨过这倒霉的差事——首先，他身家高贵；其次，但凡能给卡住的管道顶多只容得下青年的身形，如果你十七八岁就长出赛过常人的个头和宽大肩膀，你也能大方的避开被屎淹没的痛苦，站在路上嘲笑自己瘦小的同行，然后再祈祷对方不会趁战场混乱捅你刀子……类似见不得人的诡计都是些老兵油子的经验之谈，拜伦家族世代从军，父辈更是为帝国效力多年，早把类似的手段教给儿子当睡前故事。  
“能在战场上摸爬滚打十几年还活下一条狗命的都不会是什么道德高贵的好东西，但将军的职责之一就是给这群比豺狼更刁钻的畜生勋章和奖励，并管理他们。”老拜伦将军如喀戎般言传身教，“天底下还有什么比这更不公平？哦，谁知道未来呢，咱先不把这话说得太满……”  
男人在烂醉时刻（别管什么饮酒是蛮夷之长的废话），摊在自家床上的含糊其辞可算不得当真，所以哈利也没揣度过他老爹的深意，没明白为什么老拜伦将军会蠢到在议会上打瞌睡，甚至，还将酣打得那么震耳欲聋，以至于高高在上的皇帝陛下都无法继续诵读自己的煽情诗词，怒火滔天的，将仍处睡梦里的将军赶出议会，罗马，直接踹去乡下养蜂。  
不过陛下 “宅心仁厚”，或是在男女屁股堆成的爱情里滚得忘我，大概是忘了胆敢用瞌睡无视自己文采的老将军还有个城中任职的儿子，哈利的官职并未受丑事牵连，唯一要忍受的只是比撤职更多姿多彩的闲话——嗡嗡嗡嗡，围着倒霉蛋儿打转的苍蝇长满无所事事的嘴，硕大的都城能少得这个？——虽然并没谁敢当着家族继承人的面前说‘你们这姓氏算是完蛋了，滚回乡下去吧’，哈利这半月的心情都不甚愉快，他们拜伦家族并非世袭贵族，对仕途和富贵的担忧自是合情合理，足够当把烧心的火，烧得人为点子“小事”都能暴跳如雷。  
这“小事”就是他必须派人下到帝国伟大的下水道里，掏出堵在里面的东西。现在是七月末最热的季节，太阳烤得橄榄出油，几分钟就能灼得路边的死老鼠发出臭气，这日子里没人愿意去掏臭屎，不，大概要说即是到冬天也没人肯做。区别只在冬天，哈利可以用点小钱把这差事打发给穷鬼去干。  
高亚——他爹口中最听话的高卢傻子都不肯进去，甩掉腰上的配剑抗议——违抗命令的代价可大可小，换做平时也没什么，现在，哈利心情正糟糕至极，眼下最不想见的就是不听话的士兵，害他丢人的家奴，胆敢忤逆家族荣耀的狂徒……他被夸大其词的愤怒。  
“你想要丢掉饭碗吗？你这该死的外乡人！还有你们！你们全都是群啃人血的蛀虫和懒猪！”  
怒火中烧的军官指着早把自己藏到队伍最末、鸡贼的兵篓子，下面的话再说，就难听到整个街区的老鼠都想捂住耳朵钻窝的程度。可惜这效用不大，毕竟脏话无外乎随风飘散，惯于挨骂挨打的兵油子正如拜伦老爹所言，是群豺狼和死狗，皮糙肉厚的无耻是能把死人气活的程度。  
骂声没持续太久，因为口渴，哈利也感觉自己快受够了。此刻距离他估算这狗屁事完工足多浪费了两个小时，太阳的白光也从清晨的斜面变到笔直，灼得每口呼吸全是恼人的热浪。对清水的渴望变本加厉起来，落在眼前同样急于避暑的士兵身上，叠加，终于击败了“并不想在这么热的天气里打人”的懒散，让脖子憋出青筋的军爷抽出腰间的马鞭，身体力行，让这群装哑的混蛋明白违抗自己命令的下场是多么悲惨——痛苦和公开羞辱——至于军法里的第几条几项，哈利被太阳烤的滋滋叫的脑袋没打算明白到这个程度。  
他举起手，第一鞭子只抽到个倚在墙角看戏的路人。必然不会是什么好东西，哈利敢确信，这家伙的嘴巴在哀嚎前还上翘着，是当自己是对猴子没辙的耍猴师，并且，他还是个犹太人，那头跟黑羊屁股般打卷的头发看上去毫无疑问。  
白日里闲散的犹太贱奴居然敢在这儿看帝国军队的笑话？  
于是哈利又用力抽了对方第二次，第三次，权当是拿来以儆效尤——众神在上，他怎么会为掏地沟的破事打自家军饷长大养大的部下——多么完美的借口和后知后觉的智慧，若不是需要威严的效果，他怕不是要大笑出声了。  
事实是他完全笑不出来，在马鞭粗糙的皮革刀刃鞭笞下满地打滚的人终究没啥好笑的地方。非要说的话，这人吵过给鹦鹉拔毛的哀嚎只是加倍了天气的烦躁，让绷在哈利体内燥热的力量没完没了的上蹿下跳，激得他原有的凶行（尽管毫不充分）变成单纯的泄火，直到死亡让他冷静，让地上这滚得沙土飞扬的肉袋停下。可在这之前，他对自己说，你最好分清对方究竟是“公民”还是“奴隶”。  
谢天谢地，先于他算出自己能瞒过死神多挥几下鞭子，终于有人下到堵塞的臭水沟里面去了。  
“诸神啊！救命！谁来救救我！”  
哈利停下鞭子，放无辜的犹太人滚爬着钻进小巷，只在他脚边留在几道血脏了泥土的黑痕。至于耳后尖叫的来源，他回头的同时逮到个麻白色短袍的身影，正逆着队伍乱糟糟的拢势逃进人群，对方之所以会出人意料的瞩目，只是因哈利本身常年巡逻，能清晰认出谁心虚的动作像这市集里的惯犯。  
不过无所谓了，就算这会儿跪在下水道里士兵——名叫崔门的小个子发誓自己是被推下去的——这都无所谓。问题解决了不是嘛，收起鞭子的军爷忍不住又望了眼那背影消失的方位后，低头对沟里大叫大闹的下属尽情的讽刺。  
“你早该自觉一点儿，自己滚下去，崔门，你这个体型怕不是天生就该爬屎管子的命。我甚至想感激把你推下去的人，起码的，在把他钉上十字架钱说声谢谢。现在，干你该干的活儿。”  
通管道的工具就这样被丢进这可怜小伙子的手里，余下几个士兵被点名在边上帮忙，谁让他们贪图热闹，站得太近。再剩下的人便被哈利安排去维护治安和看真正的笑话，然后，我们回到了故事最先提到的东西——那让人倒胃口的可怕肉块，滴答有黢黑的粘液，挂在崔门举起的木杆子末端，被挑上又摔到路面，排泄物和腐烂的尸肉酿在一起，混合形成的浆块平摊出凹凸红黑的形状，诡异的近乎是在重现地狱的恐怖了。  
更懂行的人（上过战场的士兵，母亲和接生婆）是能在这滩肉泥里辨认出“人”的模样，至少，哈利大约看出个不足月的婴孩儿与死猫毫无区别的细小关节，蜷进腹腔的扁脑袋，但和鲜活婴儿不同的是这股辣人的恶臭，难以形容的血腥仿佛埋在金字塔坟墓里几百年没洗过的棉花，裹着跳蚤和蛆虫，满塞住他的口鼻，窒息，越有力吸气越脑袋晕眩。  
街上原本瞧热闹的公民都尖叫着退后了，先前围拢过来的士兵也倒退着，咒骂着，只剩下直面自己任务的哈利与跪在下水沟里爬不出来的崔门，后者则早吐得开心，为这原本鼻子眼睛遭罪的场景里多些耳朵的苦难。老天！哈利堵住自己的鼻子，只想把干这东西和崔门都揣回地沟里面，要不是崔门脑袋上粘着湿黏的屎，老天……他指着地上那摊流黑水的玩意儿吼起来……  
“来人！快把这见鬼的东西弄走！快点！”  
这简直是个再英明不过的决定了，但凡亲眼目睹了这日可憎情形的人都会感激自己的——哈利拿自己家族的名誉发誓——可惜几天过去，他并不能对横在自己面前的执政官生动描述出那一番催吐的情节，来澄清自己并非玩忽职守，疏于排查每桩发生在帝国中心的怪事。  
“作为一个指挥官，你居然没有验证那‘孩子’的身份，就让士兵把它拉走了。”  
……是的，只有蛆虫和老鼠能尝出来那玩意儿除了屎之外的味道，更被说辨认出它的血脉，真见鬼的好笑，你们这帮执政官怎么不自己尝尝看？要么就算是知道那坨屎曾经是某位大人的孩子，那他妈也只是坨屎，难道还能捡回去继续养成个屎人？这他妈是完全没必要……  
“是的，我没有。”被老拜伦将军培养成士兵、而非诗人般巧舌如簧的男人瞪着自己面前这群吹毛求疵的官员，将自己的意见简略道，“我认为这他妈是完全的没必要。”  
他居然！还骂了这些仗着元老院直授的审判权便四处作威作福的执政官！这些富贵养大的少爷羔子可是能将偷鸡摸狗都美化成皇帝耳朵里一种文学实践意味上的正义和浪漫！ 三秒钟过去，哈利在执政官首席那冷冰冰的眼神里看出了自己也是要坏事的命运。 “这是大疏忽！小拜伦军爷，身为都城的守卫总长你是应当知道斯蒂芬公爵的女仆被无耻小人偷了孩子，而很可能，这个被你随便处理掉的孩子就是未来的公爵继承人。”  
将个耗子啃烂的尸体和贵族血脉绑在一起就可以随便泼脏水了，这种阴谋，好吧，这种好笑又丢人的阴谋算是自己这些年混在都城也头次经历的麻烦，可随哈利怎么好笑，他终究是个口拙的人，说不清臭肉的根源，也掏不出任何证据推翻执政官的这般鬼扯。  
“万一被控诉的话，你可要自己上庭给自己脱罪。”老拜伦将军在哈利求救的家信中没心没肺的回复，“我知道你小子怕蜜蜂蜇，不过乡下的风景很好，蜂蜜更是顶好。” ……行吧，大不了就是裁军，跟老爹滚乡下去集蜂蜜。收起密信的军爷安慰自己，转念想到那该死的嗡嗡虫钻进铠甲里面咬肉的痛，一脚踹飞跪在身边清点瓦罐的奴隶，确是没舍得碰灌满了金色的甜蜜罐子，来自老拜伦将军的父爱。

这就不难理解为何哈利会抿着手里快被浴室迷香熏变味的葡萄酒，花钱来这遍布情欲和闲话的公共浴室消磨时间。他查出被尸体堵住的管道正是此地的下水口，街区相邻，那死胎若真是被盗、被丢弃，公共浴室这样鱼龙混杂的地方最方便拿来下手。顺便，屎便的恶臭堵在鼻子和精神怎么说也需要泡澡来清理干净，再来上一只柔软手掌的按摩，享受美事的同时哈利还能碰碰自己的运气。  
“注意看，只要有点印象的……”他对和自己同行的崔门比划着“拿人”的手势，“找不到推你下去的混蛋，这澡钱就要你出了，崔门，走点心。”  
“我的大人，您可是往死里逼我……”  
“放屁，士兵难道不需要锻炼眼睛功夫吗？我还指望着你这被推进屎坑的蠢人能给自己报仇雪恨呢。”  
岁数比哈利又小上几年的崔门忍不得一阵脸红，紧张得在石凳上扭起屁股，将眼睛投向人群，掩饰羞耻——你在给老妈教训时别开视线装傻有好处的，万一捡到钱呢——他忽然盯住了某个方向，半晌后伸手去指，又给身边的长官拍打回去。  
“把你的手收起来！笨蛋！想让人看见吗！”  
“是那个！”崔门结结巴巴的说，“那个！见鬼的那个！我发誓是那个！”  
“那个”非是任何值得惊讶的鬼怪，哈利瞧过去，倒几分确信他们找到了自己当初在市集上瞥见的人——麻白短袍的小贼——那背影和本地人追求的雄性美全无关系，瘦小的肩膀顶着个大脑袋，满头黑发格格不入的打卷，挺出众的，贱民等级的出众，和乱滚在哈利鞭下的犹太人像极了。  
又是犹太人，妈的，好极了。  
也就在他腹诽的时刻，一位棕深肤色、身形苗条的埃及女奴迎上这颗出众的犹太脑袋，引对方走进浴室深处较隐秘处的包房，那类贵族专用、充其量不过几层薄纱笼出来的卧榻。犹太人掀开帘子钻了进去，往后的事就随着烟雾和纱帐的若隐若现变得朦胧。  
公共浴池能为偷情提供的保障不多，只要你有某种癖好，找个好角度，绕过“隐私和廉耻”的烟雾弹往里面瞧，你什么都能看到。  
哈利甩开崔门这怂蛋找了个好位置，依着水池边缘微凉的马赛克砖，下巴枕着手臂观察藏在白烟和纱深处的场景，偷情，如他所想，贵妇间常有的事。他感觉有趣的是大多犹太人不会成为罗马公民贪欢的对象——和埃及不同，犹太人的信仰，他们的神，据说是个奉行苦修的寡淡份子——不过这丝毫没影响到眼前的这位，因为藏在账内的贵妇正抱住对方的消肩啃着，啃够了再滚上软塌，将哈利眼中的黑羊屁股脑袋往地下按，塞进自己大敞支在卧榻上的腿窝，夹住，在随黑羊开始耸动的肩膀往水滴淋漓的天花板耸自己丰满白皙的胸脯，波浪起伏，直到给哈利估摸着正埋进女人湿淋淋某道缝隙里的舌头舔到高潮，用力收紧大腿，转身抓过跪在身边的埃及女孩，绞索般又抱住这往自己丰满奶子上倒精油的奴隶啃起来，迷离的舌头舔上另一对贫瘠尚待发育的乳房，白牙戳进黑樱桃模样的乳尖，尖叫和娇嗔连连……  
对纱帘外面一干无聊又猥亵的观众来说，这大约就是场优美身体和快乐性爱纠缠的免费表演，和丘比特乱射的箭头般没有价值，呼之即来挥之即去，消耗掉体内多余的热情即可。贵族和奴隶的欢愉大多这种“无爱的”实质，除非极少数情况下，局内人生出孩子，局外人成了当事者，偷情才算是件值得费心的大事。  
只是天神在上，别误会，这顶色彩鲜艳的绿帽子可不归哈利戴，他之所以对这事念念不忘，只是因为三天后，他在巡逻中恰好认出被斯蒂芬公爵紧紧挎在怀里的漂亮夫人正是浴室里给犹太人的贱舌头舔到淌水的那位。  
再算上据说要控告自己玩忽职守的斯蒂芬公爵本尊，和公共浴室的经营者——私下传闻是个欠了远在加利利诚内犹太祭司大票高利贷的穷鬼——好巧不巧啊，这阴谋的香气塞满了年轻军爷的直鼻梁，新鲜热乎得都快要赶上了那天飘满大街的屎味儿。

TBC


End file.
